Samazama no Omoi
by Lyan
Summary: No puedes reprimir un sentimiento, y menos, uno como el amor. Viñetas -Komui & Miranda-
1. Felicidad

_**N/A: **__No recuerdo el capítulo del Anime/manga en el que Miranda llega a la Congregación, así que sí está mal, discúlpadme._

_Disfrutad :3._

_

* * *

  
_

_Felicidad_

En suposición, los días felices no deberían existir en la vida de un exorcista. Un exorcista es alguien que ha sido tocado por el poder divino y se sacrifica en su lucha contra los Akuma para proteger a los demás humanos. ¿Qué derechos tiene uno solo de ellos a ser feliz?

Y sin embargo, aquella fría tarde de Diciembre, cuando Miranda puso un pie en la Congregación de la Sombra, sintió que algo cálido e inexplicable la inundaba. Sintió que entre esos lúgubres muros, donde aguardaban aquellos que traerían la paz, gente como ella, había algo más que tristeza y lucha.

Había felicidad. Risas. Y algún beso escondido.

Y Miranda Lotto lo supo cuando le estrechó la mano al Supervisor Komui y su corazón saltó de un brinco nervioso. Había encontrado su lugar. (Aunque después, cuando intentaron destrozar su reloj para crear su arma-antiakuma, quiso tirarse por el acantilado).

* * *

**  
_  
_**


	2. Tristeza

_**N/A: **__Segundo Drabble. No me gusta mucho este Prompt, a ver que puedo sacar de ella. Espero que os guste (:_

* * *

_Tristeza_

A veces, la tristeza dominaba la vida de Miranda Lotto. Antes de convertirse en exorcista, era algo bastante común. El peso del dolor que cargaba durante años, la obligaba a desahogarse y llorar durante las noches. Y un rasgo marcado de su ser, era la profunda tristeza que inundaba sus ojos.

Cuando pasó a convertirse en exorcista, creyó que eso terminaría. Que no habría más lágrimas por un tiempo, pese a lo que significaba su nuevo "trabajo". Pero con cada muerte de un compañero suyo, con cada persona que veía caer ante sus ojos, que veía incapaz de proteger...de nuevo empezaba a llorar. A veces era inevitable.

Una noche, Komui la descubrió llorando en la terraza del 7º piso. En una misión había tenido que dejar morir a unos humanos que protegía, pues si no la matarían a ella. Todavía podía oír en su mente las voces de los Buscadores "_¡Usted es más importante, que ellos, Exorcista-sama!". _La mujer sentía ganas de gritar al pensar en aquellas palabras. ¡Ella no valía más que aquella gente! Su inutilidad les había costado la vida, y le seguían diciendo que todo era normal. ¡No era normal! ¡No era justo!

Había subido al balcón del 7º piso para llorar sin que nadie la viera ser más débil aún de lo que era. Pero Komui se la encontró de pura casualidad, ocasionando la vergüenza de ella. Él sólo la abrazó para sorpresa de ambos y susurró unas pocas palabras.

_ Tranquilizate. Con el tiempo, te acostumbrarás. Nadie te dice que aceptes sus muertes, sólo...tranquilizate _

Y aunque fue sólo un poco, la tristeza se aplacó.

* * *

_Jous, no he tenido ningún comment U__U. Bueno, sé que la pareja no es famosa, así que tampoco pasa nada xD. Pero hay alguien ahí...¿no? xD_.


	3. Alegría

_**N/A:** BUAH, hacía milenios que no tocaba este fic. La verdad es que por unos momentos me he sentido tentada de eliminarlo: ya no leo (ni me gusta) -man, y tampoco es que tuviera una gran acogida...pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Así que lo voy a terminar de una maldita vez xD. En fin, vamos allá con otro prompt ~_

* * *

_Alegría_

Era una máscara. Sí, una bonita máscara. Komui Lee era, sin duda alguna, un sujeto muy extraño. Tan alegre, tan vivo, tan...falso. Komui Lee sufría más que nadie. Aunque día a día intentaba ser optimista y sonreír feliz, cada vez le costaba más. Laverrier, el 14º, lo de Kanda...todo se le acumulaba encima, y simplemente se sentía derrotado.

Así que se encerraba en su desordenado despacho, ahogado por cientos de folios y solicitudes, borraba la permanente sonrisa de su cara, y se permitía sentir tristeza. Cada vez era más frecuente que eso pasara.

Pero a veces, cuando cierta exorcista de andares nerviosos y muchas disculpas, no estaba de misión en misión, sentía un poco de verdadera alegría. Sentados en su sofá, y bebiendo el suave café de la mujer, se sentía capaz de sonreír abiertamente. Atesoraba esos recuerdos en su mente, y sólo entonces se sentía feliz.

* * *

_Hum, quizá debería releerme -man. Buf, es que desde lo del 14 el manga se me atascó a base de bien...y me sabe mal, adoraba esta pareja por crack que sea. Sí, quizá debería ponerme..._

_No voy a pedir comentarios porque estamos hablando de Komui y Miranda. Debo ser la única persona loca del mundo que los shippea juntos xD._


End file.
